


Needles and Mint

by shadynaiad



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treatise on how domesticity is a symbol of undying love and affection, whilst mint simultaneously serves a symbol of the unknown dangers of both the journey at hand and the relationships involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles and Mint

"You smell like mint," said Gojyo, bewildered.

"Mmm?" said Hakkai, continuing to mend Gojyo's shirt. The gods only knew why Gojyo had embarked on this seemingly never-ending journey west with so little laundry, but Hakkai felt responsible, somehow, for Gojyo being there at all. Although it had become an almost daily task, patching together a few shirts, and, occasionally, Goyjo himself, seemed a small price to pay for Gojyo's presence.

"Mint. Like toothpaste. Or ice cream? What the hell have you been doing?" persisted Gojyo. "What have you been into lately?"

Hakkai smiled. Gojyo recognized the expression, and quietly retreated.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was born a long time ago, when I discovered Saiyuki themed scented candles on e-bay.


End file.
